


Please?

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Dom Blaine, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Sub Kurt, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Anonymous prompted: i would love to read a fic about bp!kurt and blaine trying to conceive a  baby (that is if you're comfortable with mpreg). if not, how about  blaine loving seeing bp!kurt masturbating and then fucking him? thanks  you're amazing xoIf mpreg, bp, or light d/s themes aren’t your thing, then this isn’t the fill for you.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight re-edit to a fill I wrote a few years ago. The Tumblr blog I filled it on originally got the censor treatment, so I thought it’d be nice to edit my old filled prompts and post them here in case any of those who anonymously promoted is still around.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wash of disappointment hit him like a rock in the chest as he lowered his cell from his ear and watched as Blaine’s name faded from the screen. Lately his husband had been working late for his Broadway debut of Beauty and the Beast as Cogsworth, the clock. Apparently playing a secondary character meant he had to spend every minute kissing the Beast actors ass since that tightwad kept insisting the other actors were present at his rehearsals. As if Kurt didn’t hate the arrogant prick already. Especially since he was stealing time from the work they were both trying to make a baby. 

They had been trying for the last two months, in fact since they both were finally on the same page in agreement that they were ready. They were both financially stable, living in a good neighborhood, and were just ready to take the next step. And at this given moment Kurt was ovulating, meaning he needed to get as much action from his husband as possible before that window closed again. But it being his last night for ovulating that month, it seemed that window would be closing after all.

No use of crying over spilled milk. He’d just have to wait a little while longer, that’s all. He could do it. They waited this long together right? He could wait another month. It would happen. What was thirty more days until they could try again.

Two hours passed since the phone call and so far Kurt had made himself dinner, watched some stupid sit-com on TV to keep himself occupied, and mindlessly browse social media on his phone. Usually he’d have fallen asleep on the sofa by now but he couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine. The thoughts moving from wondering how he was doing, to the last time they just had sex, between doing it to conceive versus for fun. All the moaning and sweaty bodies rolling around on the bed, hands moving over tone muscles and tangling in his husbands hair. The more he thought about it he could feel the low throb between his legs at the low heat of desire to be touched. There seemed to be a cooling wet spot problem that he felt anytime he shifted on the sofa. 

He tried to ignore it. He did. But the longer he sat there with the image of his husband’s lips against his skin the more difficult it became. He could just imagine it clearly in his minds eye. It was so perfect, so right, making him tingly all over. It wasn’t helping the situation between his legs at all, however. It was turning into an itch he just had to scratch. And rub. And maybe press his husbands mouth right against—well, this wasn’t getting him anywhere less horny. Having enough of just sitting there in his own juices, Kurt turned the television off, before standing and taking the short trip of turning off all the lights except the one in the kitchen. No need to have Blaine bumping into odd corners when he finally got home. He did that a few times and had to hear the unsavory cursing that followed bumping into a chair. 

Changing out of his clothes slowly, allowing his own fingers to brush over every sensitive spot to keep his interest growing, Kurt lets the items of clothes drop to the floor. It would feel so much better if it was Blaine’s hands doing it instead, but he had no other choice under the circumstances. Damn the Beast. Damn his imagination. 

Climbing into bed, he opens the drawer of sex toys in the bedside table that they kept for easy access. Never knew when the mood would hit, like this specific case. A tube of lubricant and a blue vibrator was removed carefully, settling back against the pillows, legs opening wide to the room. Even if he was wet to the point of dripping down his own thighs, being exposed to the air for too long would dry him out within minutes if he didn’t get to work. And he wanted to enjoy this. Savor it.

Squirting the clear lube over his fingers he reaches down to smear the warming liquid against his throbbing clit, rubbing over it in circular motions to really get the fire in the pit of his stomach building slowly. His body responds in turn, slicking the mixture of lube and his own natural wetness that he collects from his center all over the hardening nub of nerves. After his fingers lose their edge, he switches to the vibrator. After being with Blaine and using toys, his fingers didn’t do much to keep him going anymore. Pressing the small button on Kurt dips it down between his legs, using the fingers on his other hand to spread his outer lips apart so he could run the vibrating toy all over, awakening every nerve he could. 

Exhaling as he relaxes, eyes closing as he just lets himself feel in the moment. Feel how good it felt to have the stimulation, never ceasing, and always the right pressure when he wanted it and how he wanted it. Pretending the vibrating the tip was Blaine’s tongue. So eager in wanting a taste, that really had him sighing with arousal as his back arched and his hips added a tiny grinding motion to get as much of that vibration friction over the sweet spots that were extra sensitive and craving attention from the toy. Kurt lets himself moan, only to bite his bottom lip. No. Can’t make any noise right now. He had to drag this out. Enjoy it. 

If he only could hear the front door opening. 

It was no surprise to Blaine, that all the lights were off except for the kitchen to light the way. Smiling to himself since it was just so like Kurt to think of him in the little ways, he removes his jacket and drops his bag off near the sofa. He knew it was later than he promised, and while the house itself was quiet, he still doubted Kurt was asleep. Making his way into the bedroom proved that Kurt was still very much awake and waiting for him. Not in the way he had imagined though.

Temptation to call his husbands name tickled in the back of his mind, but was glad he kept quiet as he moved into the doorway. What a view of a beautiful man, legs spread to show off everything he had to offer with that was slick wet heat of his, a vibrator being moved slowly over the red clit, porcelain skin flushed. His eyes were closed, his mouth open in a silent moan to offer the picture of pure pleasure. Blaine wanted nothing more then to crawl in and replace that damn toy with his mouth. He could smell Kurt’s arousal from the doorway in an attempt to lure Blaine in. 

Instead he leaned in the doorway and simply watches.

Watched as Kurt touched himself with that toy, held tightly but still delicately as it swerved over luscious curves and dips. Watched it glide over pink lips, collecting more wetness, and then returned up to the bundle of nerves that really made his neck crane and extend against the pillow. What was he imagining? Blaine could only guess. He heard the desperate gasp followed by a wail as his husbands whole body tensed then shuddered as he reached orgasm at long last. Thighs trembling, free hand gripping the pillow beside his head as his jaw opened to capacity. When he finally went slack and switched the toy off, Blaine made his move.

“Got that impatient, huh?” 

Kurt jumps in surprise as he clamps his legs shut automatically and clutches the vibrator to his chest. Letting out a nervous laugh as he’s joined by his husband, their lips meeting for a greeting kiss. 

“Hello to you too,” Kurt hums against the other mans lips, gasping as Blaine’s hand cups his pussy, a finger sliding through the slit then pushes it inside. “O-oh, yes...hello.” The porcelain man repeats against Blaine’s lips as he’s met with another kiss, mewling as he feels the finger crook and brush over the sensitive spot inside causing Kurt to arch up, silently demanding Blaine to do that again.

“You didn’t have my permission to touch yourself you know, Kurt.” Blaine muses as he kisses over Kurt’s face while sliding in another finger to fill Kurt even more. His body so pliable under his touch that Kurt welcomes it with another gasp and then a pleased sigh. 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t ignore the throb. So I needed something, Sir.” Kurt replies, almost meekly as he chases after Blaine’s retreating mouth as it goes for his throat. “Oh, I need you. Sir. Please?”

Legs falling open once more as the fingers scissor and stroke him open nice and slow, preparing him for something thicker. It doesn’t take long for Blaine to remove his own clothes (even at Kurt’s audible protests when those fingers removed themselves), stroke himself with some of the same lube and hover over his husband to hook those legs up around his waist. “Since you asked so nicely, Sweetheart.” Blaine grins, finally pressing himself inside. Not too fast. But still not slow to be a tease. He wanted to watch Kurt’s face go from anticipation to ecstasy and then the bliss as his body adjusted around him. And fuck, he was warm and still so tight after all these years. Pulling Blaine’s cock in greedily, and making the man moan in approval. 

One of Blaine’s hands grip into the chestnut hair to yank his husbands head back, exposing that pale throat at his disposal. Latching his mouth to a pulse point, sucking with every intention to leave a branding hickey behind, his teeth grazing along sensitive flesh as he continued to circle his hips with every intention of molding his husband into his shape. The parted lips of Kurt letting out pleased grunts and groans was music to Blaine’s ears, their bodies humming with arousal. 

“Don’t you dare come without my permission, Sweetheart,” Blaine warns against Kurt’s ear as he gives a rough thrust into Kurt’s body, hard enough that the bed frame bangs into the wall with a loud THUD. If their neighbors were sleeping, oh well. 

Knowing that he couldn’t come without his husbands say just drove Kurt closer to the edge. His body felt taut, like a rubber-band bound to snap and break if it wasn’t given the release it needed. But after the last time Kurt had come without permission, he had gotten corner time with twelve impact lashes over his ass. As much as he adored Blaine pulling him over his lap for routine spankings when the mood hit right, it was always humiliating to stand in the corner naked.

It doesn’t take long, a few more fast moving thrusts and teasing touches for Blaine to fill Kurt. Coating the entirety of his husbands inner walls, until it started to spill out between them. Stopping to catch his breath, Kurt accepted every drop while squirming impatiently with holding onto his second release the best he could. Trying to rut against the softening cock still presses inside his body. He needed something. This wasn’t fair. 

Blaine is soon grabbing Kurt’s hips, stilling him. “Getting a little antsy?”

“I need to come, Sir,” Kurt pleads, practically whining like a spoiled child which had Blaine grinning wickedly at. Pulling out with a slick pop he reaches down with a hand to stroke over the hardened clit that twitched at the touch and had Kurt’s hips jerking more.

“You want to come for me, Kurt?” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s open mouth.

Kurt couldn’t find the words to reply. Everything felt hot. The tightness in the out of his stomach was going to snap, and Blaine was just being rude. He couldn’t help but to whine loudly, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to behave. He wants to behave. But he needs that release. His body is going to lose it if he’s stretched too thin. “Please, Blaine, please.”

“Come for me.”

Not having to be told twice, Kurt’s body seizes up as he comes a second time at Blaine’s command with a strangled cry. He saw stars behind his eyes, his fingers digging right into Blaine’s bare shoulders, scratching downward as there was a wet gush between them. 

As Blaine watches his husband come undone at his touch, he can’t help but to think about how that was always erotic, something that Blaine could never look away from. It was a top tier beauty that only Kurt knew how to perfect. He always enjoyed taking every reaction in until Kurt was going boneless against the bed, breath coming out in short wheezes which was Blaine’s cue to let his husbands cunt be. No need for over-stimulation tonight, even if Kurt had started without him. 

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asks automatically, settling in beside Kurt and brushing the sweaty chestnut hair out of his husbands forehead. 

“Wonderful.” Kurt gives a breathless smile up at Blaine, puckering his lips for a kiss. 

It would be weeks later, Kurt didn’t even have the thought to take a pregnancy test since their last rendezvous in the bedroom. He just jumped right into work at Vogue again, no questions asked. But when he noted how late he was on his cycle he mentally kicked himself for not doing it sooner. Thank the dwarf in the teacup behind the moon, he still had some tests in the bathroom from previous tries. It was the first thing he went to go do when he made it home. 

He had to wait a few more hours before Blaine would also be home so he had to pace in the apartment alone. Maybe rearrange the kitchen spices, do the laundry, re-rearrange the kitchen spices, and then more pacing. By the time Blaine did come through the door, he didn’t give him time to say a word. Throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him hard, legs winding their way around Blaine’s waist, and practically knocking them both down back into the hall. Blaine had to steady himself by grabbing the doorway frame with his free hand. 

“Well that’s one way to greet me at the door. Is this a new routine? Because I could get behind this.” Blaine is saying as he carries Kurt into the living room once the door was shut, hands holding his husbands ass with as much support as he could. 

“Maybe for now, but I think I’ll get too big to jump on you in a few more months,” Kurt muses airily as he kisses over Blaine’s neck and jaw.

“Oh yeah?” Blaine’s eyebrows furrow at the phrasing. “Why would you be too big to--wait.” There’s a moment for pause as Blaine sits on the sofa, Kurt situated comfortably in his lap. “Are you?”

Kurt smiles, fixing Blaine’s bow tie with a nod. “I am.” He wants to add some kind of daddy-kink talk in there too, just to liven the mood more, but he has no time to as his mouth is covered by Blaine’s in a heartbeat. 

At last. They were going to be parents.


End file.
